Man Hater
by Tsukikageshi
Summary: Little Inu/Kagome mentioned in the beginning. Mentions of rape and abuse. This is the story of how Kagome becomes a man hater.


Authors note: OOC... Just about everyone is completely out of character. This is kinda a parody of my own life. Flames will be returned at half price.

Domo Arigato KonekoYukichan (yuki) for helping me edit and pick the rating.

- = time skip

An alabaster hand touched her hand to the shower wall as she cried... and cried. Inuyasha, that bastard. He had thrown her down and... done things she didn't want to her body. Inuyasha had raped Kagome. Ebony hair lay limp under the water flow, seemingly weighing her down as the incident weighed on her mind. Sapphire eyes shed a seemingly endless supply of tears.

She smiled and bore it. Throughout these past six months, she grinned and bore her plight in secrecy. It was her shame. It was her fault. She gave herself to him once and then he raped her for the first time six months ago... and then he did it again... and again... every time he got an "itch". This last time, she got this overwhelming feeling that change was about to happen. The need to run.

"Kagome. Hurry up!" Sango was calling her again... Sango didn't believe her. Miroku was oblivious... but why should she tell yet another person who would merely call her a lier.

Kagome walked to the group as they waited.

Kagome ran from the group. She had taken a pregnancy test about a month ago. She was about 8 weeks pregnant. Eight months since the first incident with inuyasha... and now a child was coming of it. She would not hate the child, she would love him/her. The child did not rape her. The moon was high and the group asleep. So she made her escape now.

Kagome was going home... but she was not going to stay at the shrine where inuyasha could find her. She ran and ran, until she reached the well and jumped.

She climbed out of the well and kept going. She ran as far as she could before ending up in the park... and ran into someone.

"Do you kagome Higurashi take Shuichi Minamino to be your lawfully wedded husband..." the words faded unto her happy ears. "I do" And do you Shuichi Minamino take Kagome Higurashi to be your lawfully wedded wife..." she could here no more. "I do" "you may now kiss the bride." They kissed... her mother holding her 1 year old son... who thankfully looked like her with amber eyes. The danced and sang, and danced some more. This was their day. This was their love.

They now had two boys, one from Inuyasha and one from their union. However, Kagome was letting it happen again. Was it just her? Was she just a rapist magnet? Why was he doing it? Would anyone believe her? Yukina Jaganishi was moving into their place today... maybe she would. Maybe she would tell her she was a nut case.

Maybe she was crazy. He was being good... but he was good when her friend Eri moved in and then Yuki... for about the first two weeks... then he chased them and Ayame away. He was still being good for Yukina.

One month... he had been good for one month. Now he was back to his old ways. His assaults on her were getting more aggressive though. He yelled when she asked for help with the kids. HE had a job. HE was tired. She knew what he told people. He told them she was lazy, that when he got home HE took care of the kids and let HER sleep. Not the case. Yukina would help where she could. Kagome didn't ask unless necessary... which was very rarely.

Then one night... he got more brazen and Yukina heard the struggle. She did not stop it because kagome had already told her what was happening, and asked her not to. He would only yell and wake the kids. She didn't want them to know something was wrong.

Three days later... he was carted off by the police. "I won't do it again!" "I can change!" She had heard it too many times to believe it... fortunately so did the officer.

Two months later... she was holding a positive pregnancy test. Now she was to have three. Her husband had promised to have, hold, protect, stand beside, never hurt, be faithful, and he had broken every one. she had Gonorrhea... and it wasn't from anybody but him. She had been faithful.

This is why now, she hated men. Her boys would be taught better. Inuyasha wasn't a man. Kurama wasn't a man. Her boys would be men. They were exempt from the rule that she would follow now. No more dating, no more sex, no more drama. No more men. She was a man hater now.

-Shisama- I hate them all. men suck.

-Luna- *ignores Shisama* Thank you for reading. Please review.

-Shisama- Can I have them if they don't...?

-Luna- ... no. later everyone.


End file.
